Cassandra's school for fictional characters
by hungrywhovianpotterhead
Summary: Cassandra is a normal girl who has lived a normal life until her family moves to the mountains of Colorado and she starts to attend Spring Valley Prep and she finds her favorite characters from books and television attending her school and teaching her classes. Cassandra is in heaven but will it last or like in all of her favorite books and television shows will it end horribly
1. Chapter 1

Cassandra rolled over and hit the snooze bar for the fifth time that morning. Here she was for the first time in her life in a new town about to go to a new school. The thought chilled her to the bone. What if nobody liked her and her weird fixation on characters in books and TV shows? Her mind was full of images of how the other class mates would react when she got to school them pointing and laughing at her when they found out just how much she loved anything to do with books. Cassandra got up the next time the alarm went off and took a quick shower to prepare for her first day at spring valley Prep. She had just gotten dressed when she heard her mother calling from the bottom of the stairs that she had to get up or she would be late. "Be right down!" she called looking in the mirror quickly pulling a brush through her curly red hair stepping back to admire her reflection she was wearing a pair of worn jeans and her favorite Doctor Who T-shirt that said "don't blink" and had a picture of an angel behind it satisfied she grabbed her converse and ran down the stairs and grab some breakfast and head to school.

Cassandra couldn't help but gasp as her mother turned the corner and Spring Valley Prep came into view.  
It was a huge building that she could only explain as a castle right down to there being a spire reaching up to touch the sky it was beautiful. Cassandra couldn't believe that this was a school.  
Her mother pulled the car to a stop at the curb of the school. "wow" Cassandra whispered looking up at the imposing structure in front of her with wide eyes. "it's….." she paused searching for the right words "it's amazing." With this she opened the door and stepped out into the fresh mountain air she noticed that there was other children of different ages milling about the school grounds greeting their returning classmates and introducing themselves to the new students. Some of the children she noted looked oddly familiar but she couldn't place where from. Saying a hasty goodbye to her mother Cassandra ran up the steps to the door to the school which opened to an interior as beautiful as the outside if not more so.  
Cassandra felt as if she had just stepped into another world. Never before had she seen such thick carpeting and comfortable chairs in a school. She looked around trying to find the office so she could get her schedule and map of the school. "You look lost" someone to her left said looking over she found herself looking at a short brunette girl who was smiling up at her "uh yeah do you know where the office is? It's my first day" Cassandra told her "Really? It's mine too! And I think the office is this way" she said as she took off down the hall so fast that Cassandra had to run to catch up with her when she did the girl said "my name is Sydney by the way" extending her hand Cassandra said "pleasure to meet you Sydney I'm Cassandra" "looks like we're here" Sydney said pointing over her shoulder at the door that had the word "office" printed on it smiling Cassandra opened the door and stepped inside moving to the side so that Sydney was able to enter the room beside her sitting behind the desk was a s woman that looked up when the girls entered the room the tag on the desk announced her to be Jackie Tyler she was a pretty blonde woman who looked to be about Cassandra's mothers age reasonably tall and she looked eerily like Camille Coduri who played Roses mom in Doctor Who. She smiled kindly at the girls and asked for their names when they answered she handed each of them a folder with their names written on them and gave them directions to their first classes. It turned out that they both had history with Professor Smith for first period which they found fairly easy seeing as it was straight across the hall from the office. Sydney and Cassandra found seats in the middle of the class room right next to each other and waited for the class to begin. As the other students filed in Cassandra got that wave of déjà vu that she got earlier that feeling that she had seen these people before. Looking around Cassandra was trying to figure out why the all looked so familiar that she missed Professor Smiths entrance until he spoke the voice was what snapped Cassandra back to the present  
"Hello I'm professor John Smith and I suppose I'm your new history teacher marvelous thing history no matter where you are in the universe there is history no matter when you are there's history. Isn't that cool there was history in history" he had a British accent that sounded very familiar and when she looked up she almost fell out of her chair. There at the head of the class as though he wasn't a huge television star stood David Tennant in his Doctor costume right down to he had the chunky glasses and Converse while his trench coat hung on the wall by the door. Beside her Sydney looked just as shocked as she did but unlike Cassandra Sydney looked over and grinned at her and said in a great Catherine Tate impression raised her hand and said "can ask you a question sir?" Cassandra was having trouble not laughing "are you The Doctor sir?" and Cassandra had to cover Her mouth in order to stop herself from laughing and she almost missed Professor Smith answer.  
He grinned at the back of the class "yup I'm the Doctor now lets get back to history shall we?"  
Cassandra decided right then and there that history was her new favorite class.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this story has a lot of different characters from a lot of different books and television shows and i'm sorry if the chapters are a little slow moving it is my first time trying to put more than one fandom into one story please review**

* * *

Cassandra still hadn't gotten over the shock of seeing her favorite Doctor teaching her history class when she got to her next class art. Cassandra was excited if the rest of her classes passed as the same as physics it would be a very exciting day. With this thought still running through her mind she pushed open the door and entered the class. Immediately the scent of paint and turpentine wafted through the open door causing Cassandra to have the feeling of being at home. "Nothing quite matches up to the scent of an art room is there?" asked someone off to the side of her. Looking behind her she saw a girl with fiery red hair and emerald green eyes "Oh your new aren't you? I'm Clary" she said extending her hand to Cassandra.  
Taking her hand with a smile she said "Cassandra" "well Cassandra welcome to our school" Clary said.  
It was then that Cassandra saw the tattoo of an eye on her right hand Clary caught her looking and her eyes widened "you can see it?" she asked in a shocked voice. "Yeah it's right there" Cassandra said confused.  
Clary looked like she was about to say something more when a tall woman that looked remarkably like her entered the room. "Hello class I'm your teacher miss Fray but you can call me Jocelyn" she smiled around the room. When the teacher said her name everything seemed to snap into place all day the other kids had seemed oddly familiar and why she had been able to place where from she had never actually met them.  
She had imagined each of their faces as she read about their adventures in her favorite books and why David Tenannt had been teaching her history class in his Doctor Who costume. If she was right either all of her favorite characters had come to life, she had gone completely insane and was hallucinating all of this or there was the explanation that she was leaning to more that she was actually still asleep and was about to wake up to a day of dull lessons and bland cinder block walls in a completely ordinary high school with completely normal and real students. But secretly she was hoping it was the first option.

Now that Cassandra knew what she was looking for she realized that her mythical creatures class was taught by Alaric Saltzman and attended by Elena, Bonnie, Meredith, and Stefan. She had home ec with Peeta PE with Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec, the flock, Tris, and Four. Her day passed in a blur of faces she had visualized thousands of times. Cassandra was starting to think if she saw one more impossible thing she might die when she found the sign up sheet for Glee club she signed up thinking about how the rest of the school was full of impossible things. "What's one more impossible thing?" She said to her self with a smile. At this moment Sydney appeared at her side "Have you noticed anything odd about the kids at this school?" She asked. Smiling Cassandra looked over at her "What you mean like how everybody in this school aside from me and you is a fictional character?" "Yeah that's exactly what I mean" Sydney said returning Cassandra's smile with on of her own "yup I figured it out second period when did it hit you?" Cassandra said her smile growing every second "I figured it out when professor Smith said he was the Doctor" Sydney also wore one of those ever growing smiles. The two girls grinned at each other then Sydney threw her arm over Cassandra's shoulder "you know what?" she asked the taller girl "what?" Cassandra asked. Sydney looked over at her and said "I think we where born for this school" the girls left the school laughing about the impossible life the had found themselves thrown into. The life that neither of them would trade for the world.

When Cassandra stepped out of the doors with Sydney she found herself looking back at the doors that led into a whole new world. A world filled with wonder and beauty. A world that Cassandra never even knew existed. One where Vampires, Werewolves, Demon Hunters, and Bird Kids weren't just things that you found on the page of a book or on the screen at the movies. This was the world that Cassandra ran away too every time she picked up a book or watched TV. This is the world Cassandra lived for. The one she didn't want to leave. She looked over and found that Sydney was also looking back at the school with a sad look of longing in her eyes then the girls shared a look and Cassandra was the first to say it  
"I don't want to leave I have this fear that it won't be here when we return tomorrow"  
Sydney looked over conveying that she had the same fear. If her mother hadn't pulled up at that moment  
Cassandra wasn't sure she could promise that she wouldn't run back to the school and throw herself at the steps and never let go. Reluctantly Cassandra pulled herself back to the present moment with a shake of her head offering a smile to Sydney who seemed to be struggling with the same impulse that Cassandra had just shaken off "hey it's a big building I don't think it's going anywhere" she told Sydney with a reassuring smile. "Yeah…. Yeah your right anyway where would it go" Sydney said with a nervous laugh  
Cassandra's mom honking the horn again brought the girls back to the real world Cassandra rolled her eyes and called over her shoulder that she would be right there "See you tomorrow!" she told Sydney giving her a quick hug and running to the car that still sat idling at the curb with a very annoyed woman behind the wheel "hey mom!" Cassandra said in a cheery voice. Leaning over Cassandra gave her mother a half hug when she got into the car.

The next day Cassandra met Sydney at the doors of the school the greeted each other with a grin.  
"Ready for another impossible day?" Sydney asked her as she came up the steps. "You bet bring on the impossible!" Cassandra replied punching her the air with a grin. Laughing the girls entered the school for another amazing day.  
"Hello class!" The Doctor said grinning around the room "I have news for you tomorrow we're going on a field trip! They're still called field trips in high school right?" he rubbed his chin at this "oh well…..on to history!" Cassandra listened and wrote things down when she could actually keep up with what he was saying because he just talked so fast it was impossible to keep up with him half the time. At the end of the class The Doctor looked up "I need a volunteer to pass out permission slips for the field trip tomorrow. Anyone? Cassandra!" Cassandra's head snapped up in surprise "Well come on then!" he said kindly.  
Cassandra rose from her seat and went to take the papers from the Doctor. After she handed the left over slips back to the Doctor he held out another slip "This is a slip of the kind of things you will need on this trip" He told the class with a smile. After Cassandra passed them out she looked down at the slip in her hands in shock since when do you need a winter coat, a change of clothes, and a tooth brush on a field trip?  
She looked up to ask when the bell rang announcing the end of the class and The Doctor was out the door.  
He had to be the only teacher that left the class room before the students. Cassandra grinned and slowly shook her head. She would just have to wait and find out why they needed a winter coat, a change of clothes, and toothbrush. When they got wherever they where going.

Cassandra shrugged and headed off to her next class trying to imagine where they might be going on their field trip in the morning.  
Cassandra sat down at her station in art class their assignment this week was to create a image of the place they felt most "at home". and Cassandra noticed that she was the only one in the class that was actually painting the school itself Clary was painting a huge church that looked a little worse for wear with a man sitting on the step with a halo of golden hair on his head. Looking back to her canvas she smiled at the elaborate arches and spires that touched the sky she started to paint students wandering around the grounds of the school looking down she realized that it looked exactly like it did the day she first stepped onto the grounds of the school the day that she realized that she was home.  
"looking good Cassandra" Jocelyn said looking over her shoulder "I love the detail in the students"  
Cassandra grinned to herself as Jocelyn moved on to observe the other students work.

Cassandra's next class was mythical creatures with professor Saltzman. One of her favorite classes she loved the thought of vampires and werewolves and who better to teach it than the man who helped to defeat the Kitsune. When she stepped into the room there was a projector at the back of the room and sheet strung up at the front of class. Cassandra slipped into her seat near the front of the class. Sydney sat down at the desk beside her looked over and at Cassandra. "Movie day!" she said with a grin. "Correct miss Wolfe but it's not just a movie it's one about werewolves and vampires. It's also not the kind of movie that you would see in a theater. This is footage of an actual werewolf." Alaric said walking into the room and looking around. "but before we watch the film let me tell you more about the werewolf in the film I actually got to meet this werewolf. And he let me and a couple of friends" he said looking pointedly to the back of the class "to witness and film his transformation. At no point while we where filming this was anyone in any kind of danger but I will warn you that this is a very graphic film the transformation from man to wolf is not a pretty one. This is what happens to this man every full moon. Yes! Miss Fray." "is it really ethical to show something like that to a bunch of kids? I mean sure I have seen this happen in real life but It could be very disturbing to others who aren't familiar with this sort of thing." Cassandra could swear that she felt Clary's eyes boring into the back of her head. "Alright if anyone feels like they can't handle this they can leave this class and have a free period without any detriment to their grades" he smiled at the back of the class.  
"Better miss Fray" He asked. "Much better" she said.  
Clary was right the film was quite disturbing. The man in the film looked like he was in agony. The screams got louder and louder every second as ever bone in his body broke and reshaped themselves. About midway through she saw out of the corner of her eye Sydney rise from her seat and move to the front of the class.  
Cassandra heard Sydney whisper to the professor that she would like to leave. Cassandra watched as her friend rushed out of the room. Cassandra decided she should go and make sure that Sydney was ok plus the film was starting to get to her. She got up and told professor Saltzman that she wanted to go and make sure that Sydney was ok and then she rushed out of the class room to find her friend.  
She found Sydney sitting under the tree in the courtyard in the middle of the school.  
"you ok?" Cassandra asked softly as she sat down beside her friend and wrapped her arm around Sydney's shoulders. "Yeah it's just well I wasn't ready for that" she said waving her hand in the direction of the class they had both just left. "Yeah neither was I." the girls sat there quiet neither quite sure what to say.  
There they sat until the end of professor Saltzmans class. Then they went to lunch.

Sydney and Cassandra had both signed up to audition for the Glee club for the same reason Cassandra had. She wanted to see if the rest of the school stretched into the glee club.  
It just so happened it did. The girls were happily surprised when they entered the auditorium to find mister Schuester sitting behind a table in front of the stage.  
Sydney was up first and she did a wonderful rendition of queens who wants to live forever.  
Then it was Cassandra's turn she walked up onto the stage "What's your name?" Mr. Schuester asked kindly.  
"Cassandra Martin" she told him.  
"well Cassandra Martin good luck" he told her with a smile.  
The band started playing the opening rift to call me when your sober and Cassandra took a deep breath and started to sing.  
"Don't cry to me if you loved me." Cassandra closed her eyes feeling the music in her whole body.  
"you would be here with me." she took a beep breath.  
"You want me. Come find me" Now she was really getting into the music.  
"Make up your mind." she smiled.  
"Should I let you fall? Lose it all? So maybe you can remember yourself. Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves. And I'm sick of the lie, and you're too late." taking a deep breath she flowed into the chorus  
"Don't cry to me if you loved me." here eyes started to open  
"you would be here with me." her voice was carrying all the way to the back of the theater  
"You want me. Come find me" The music was reaching it's peak  
"Make up your mind." she smiled. And opened her eyes as the music faded away.  
She looked out at the theater where Mr. Schuester was standing and clapping his hands slowly.  
Then she spotted Sydney standing near the back of the theater with her eyes wide and her mouth stretched into a huge grin when she saw Cassandra looking at her she gave her a double thumbs up and slipped out the door. "that was amazing Cassandra!" Mr. Schuester said clapping enthusiastically.  
Cassandra blushed "thank you"  
"I can't make any promises yet but we'll be in touch" he told her.  
"Thank you" she said quietly. Cassandra walked out of the theater with a bounce in her step and quite literally a song in her heart. That stayed there for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Cassandra leapt up from her bed and pulled on her wibbly wobbly timey wimey stuff t-shirt. And threw a heavy coat, fresh Doctor Who t-shirt, toothbrush, and a pair of winter boots into her backpack and dashed down the stairs eager to face the day.  
When her mother pulled up to the school her mother leaned over the arm rest and gave her a hug and told her to have fun. Cassandra grinned and assured her that she would then she got out of the car and ran off in the direction of the school. When she got to the doors she was realized that she hadn't seen a single bus waiting at the curb to take them to whatever historical location they where going to today. She puzzled this for a moment then she shrugged and went inside to find Sydney.  
All of her class mates where standing by the history class room and The Doctor sat with his feet up on a desk "AH HA! now the gangs all here the adventure can begin let me just check if I have all of your permission slips and see if my co chaperone is ready….and off we go!" he sprang up from his seat grabbed his coat off the hook and was out the door. With the entire class following close behind.  
Cassandra had expected to find the buses that hade been absent when she had come in to have miraculously appeared but there was no buses waiting to whisk them off to some historical location instead right in the middle of the parking lot was a tall blue box that there was no way all of them would ever be able to fit inside of. "Here she is! The TARDIS! A beauty isn't she" the Doctor said with a grin.  
Cassandra grinned and looked at the blue box that stood in front of her. "Well who wants to go in first?" The Doctor said unlocking the door and gesturing at the now open door with a flourish.  
Cassandra looked around trying to see if anyone else was excited as her to enter the TARDIS. The only person who looked as excited as her was Sydney. Seeing that nobody else was going to volunteer Cassandra raised her hand and moved to the front of the group. Smiling she stepped past the Doctor almost expecting to find herself inside of a plain old Police Box. Cassandra found herself inside of the one place she had always wanted to be the high domed ceiling stood above her rose high above her the columns that where placed at regular intervals around the room curved up towards the ceiling making the TARDIS look like it was truly a living thing. Taking another step forward into the TARDIS Cassandra looked around in awe as she ran her hand over the consol a small disbelieving laugh escaping her. "It's pretty amazing isn't it?" Cassandra's head snapped up and she saw a young blonde girl entering gesturing at the huge console room.  
" It doesn't even end here it goes on forever!" she said "Oh my god you're Rose!" she said her voice squeaking embarrassingly with excitement. "Yeah that's me I guess the Doctor has talked about me?"  
"no I saw you on the show you're my favorite companion" Cassandra gushed.  
Rose was looking at her with a bemused look on her face "You saw me on what?" she asked.  
"Oh right. Umm forget I said that please" she said with a apologetic smile.  
"right then all aboard!" the Doctor called from the door.  
Cassandra heard a muffled Sydney say "um how will we all fit in there?"  
Cassandra ran down to the door and stuck her head out of the door "Sydney come on you know how! It's bigger on the inside!" she called and pulled herself back into the TARDIS. She leaned back on the consol and waited for Sydney to enter.  
"yeah right" she heard Sydney started to say but then froze when she walked into the TARDIS.  
"OH MY GOD" Sydney shrieked when she saw Cassandra leaning on the consol right next to Rose.  
"Is that Billie Piper?" she asked causing Rose to look confused again.  
"No I'm Rose. Rose Tyler" she said. "Right sorry you look like Billie Piper" Sydney told her.  
"it's all right mate," Rose told her softly as the Doctor came in with the rest of the class who were going through the whole looking inside then running outside to look around the outside of the TARDIS. When they all finished the ritual that Cassandra had seen all of the Doctors companions go through the first time they saw the inside of the TARDIS.  
"alright then! Off we go!" he said excitedly. The Doctor threw a switch and the room was filled with a rasping wheeze and the room shuddered as the TARDIS dematerialized and whisked them off to god knows where and god knows when. Cassandra grabbed onto the railing beside her as the room bucked and than was silent and still. "Here we are!" The Doctor said with a sideways grin then he grabbed his coat and went to the door "ancient Rome!" he cried throwing open the doors to the TARDIS revealing a wonderful scene from a history book. It was a busy market. Cassandra stepped out of the TARDIS and into the busy market.  
The air had an odd quality to it. When Cassandra asked the Doctor why he told her "this is before electricity and air pollutants started to fill the atmosphere"  
The Doctor took the class on a guided tour of Rome pointing enthusiastically at all of the well known landmarks like the Coliseum and the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Every where Cassandra looked she saw something amazing and new she still couldn't believe that she was in Rome much less Rome thousands of years before she was born. Suddenly the Doctor said "well it looks like we should get back to the TARDIS." As the group started to move back in the direction of the TARDIS Cassandra sighed she felt like this brief trip into the past was just to short. When they got back to the TARDIS Cassandra looked back at the ancient city that loomed above them and silently bid it goodbye. Once the door closed the Doctor called a roll call to make sure he wasn't missing anyone as he said "can't be leaving any twenty-first century kids in ancient Rome" when he found them all to be there he grinned and yelled "Alons-y!" and he threw the switch that put the TARDIS into movement and off they where off to the present day. Cassandra found herself reluctant to leave the TARDIS once she landed but eventually she was able to force herself to leave the most amazing structure she had ever entered behind her.

Cassandra got home but she felt like she might still be in the TARDIS. The entire day Cassandra had felt like she was having some sort of dream that at any moment she might wake up and find that it was indeed all a dream. She was glad when she woke up the next morning to find that she indeed did have a field trip in the TARDIS and that she had seen the Coliseum of Rome. Getting up Cassandra took a quick shower and went down stairs to get some breakfast and go to school.  
Pulling up at the curb in front of the school Cassandra's mom looked over and said "I'm glad your settling in good here I know that changes like this can be hard " she trailed off "You know if you want to talk about anything you can come to me" Cassandra smiled at her mom "I know" she told her as she got out of the car.  
"see you tonight" Cassandra called as she ran towards the school doors waving at her mother as she went.

"Alright now you all enjoyed your day in Rome right?" the Doctor said with a smile "well now lets see who was paying attention!" with this the doctor whipped out a stack of papers that Cassandra instantly knew was a stack of quizzes on the field trip they had taken the day before Cassandra inwardly groaned as she remembered that she hadn't taken any notes while they where in Rome. Cassandra sighed as the quiz was dropped in front of her and one glance down at the paper confirmed that thought. Cassandra groaned  
"Alright then all of you got one? Good. Begin!" The Doctor said from the front of the class with a grin.  
For the first time since Cassandra had started at Spring Valley she was actually looking forward to the end of class. And all because she forgot to take notes when they where in Rome and when the class ended for the first time Cassandra held back and put off handing in her paper because she was afraid that she had failed and if there was one teacher Cassandra didn't want to disappoint it was the Doctor. So when she got up to the front of the class she placed the paper gently on top of the rest and slipped out the door without a single word of farewell to her favorite teacher in the world.

Thankfully the rest of the day was better her Mythical creatures study was blissfully test free and there was also no movies that day the next interesting thing that had happened was when she got to her Physical education When Cassandra entered the room Clary and Jace jumped apart and Clary blushed "Sorry" Cassandra yelled covering her eyes. She heard Jace chuckle "looks like we'll have to finish this later" He told Clary. At that moment the gym doors opened and the rest of the class flowed through the doors and the class began.  
"hello class your regular teacher couldn't make it today I've been asked to fill in for him my name is Finnick Odair" Cassandra found it hard to believe that the things that happen in this school could surprise her. But here stood the one and only Finnick Odair teaching her physical education class.  
"alright today you're going to be doing one of my personal favorites" He gave them a grin as he gestured behind him at the open door that led to the pool. "swimming laps" Cassandra felt a grin spread across her face. "alright go get into your suits and I will meet you in the pool room" he told them.  
Cassandra followed the rest of the class to the locker rooms that where located at the other end of the room.  
After she had her suit on she was standing with Sydney while the rest of the girls got ready.  
They where talking about their plans for the weekend when Clary walked up to them with a smile.  
"Hey you guys want to come to a party tonight? It'll be at my house. So what do you say you want to come?" she asked nicely. Sydney's pixie like face break into a wide grin. "of course we'll come!"  
She said throwing her arm around Cassandra's shoulders.

When Cassandra pulled herself out of the pool her whole body was aching from overexertion. Breathing heavily she made her way to the towel that that she had set on the bleachers. Throwing the towel over her shoulders and sat down to try and catch her breath. Clary sat down heavily next to her "Hey" she said breathlessly. "hey what's up?" she asked.  
"Nothing much. I just wanted to ask how can you see my marks?" she asked trying unsuccessfully to sound nonchalant. Cassandra had a feeling that Clary wouldn't let this go so Cassandra looked her in the eye.  
"Not sure maybe it's because I knew they would be there. Or there's the possibility that I have the sight.  
Or like you I could be a nephillim who's parents took away from that world." she said calmly.  
Clary's eyes widened in shock. "how do you know what I am? And more importantly how do you know who I am?" She asked sounding startled. "Because I read about you in a book." Cassandra said softly.  
Her eyes scanned Clary's face trying to gauge her reaction she seemed to be going through a wide range of emotion. She saw confusion, disbelief, anger, fear, surprise, then she settled back on anger.  
"Do you really expect me to believe that? That you read my entire life's story in a book!"  
Clary was getting really angry now. "I can show you proof I'll bring it with me when me and Sydney come to the party tonight. That is if I'm still invited." Cassandra felt like she was about to cry for her stupidity.  
For saying more than she should have. She might just have ruined any chance at being friends with Clary.  
And it was all because she said the wrong thing told the wrong secret at the wrong time.  
The fight seemed to have gone out of Cassandra. She looked down at her hands waiting for Clary to answer.  
"You can still come" Clary said quietly. "but you better bring the proof that you aren't one of my brothers spies." this last part had a hidden menace to it that Cassandra couldn't quite decode the meaning of.  
Cassandra was saved from answering more questions from the girl who when she first met her had seemed so nice. She had just seemed the like a nice upper classmen that went out of her way to make two freshmen feel welcome. But now she just seemed so sinister and mean. and though Cassandra had slipped up and spilled the fact that Clary was a character in one of Cassandra's favorite book series. She didn't think that it was a reasonable reaction to accuse her of being one of Sebastian's spies. Clary's reaction had scared her.  
Thankfully though she was saved from having to talk to Clary anymore because at that moment Sydney ran up and grabbed her arm and started to pull her away with a wave of farewell to Clary. Who was still sitting on the bleachers staring after them. "What's going on?" Cassandra asked as Sydney pulled her away. Sydney grinned back at her "we're going to go plan out what we're wearing to Clary's party tonight!" she said happily pulling Cassandra through the doors to the locker room. The girls dressed quickly but then Cassandra paused and said "Wait Syd we can't leave yet we still have glee club to go to."  
Sydney looked up and blushed a deep red "I completely forgot that we had glee today" she said sounding embarrassed. The two girls looked at each other and started giggling uncontrollably at the fact that they had completely forgotten that they had another class to go to before they could leave the school.

Before going to the choir room Cassandra stopped off at her locker to get her things so that she and Sydney could leave immediately after glee club.  
When she closed her locker she found Elena leaning on the locker door beside her.  
"hey you going to Clary's party tonight?" Cassandra asked her.  
"yeah I was wondering if you and your friend Sydney wanted to come over beforehand Bonnie, Meredith, and I wanted to offer you two some makeovers because well. I have a feeling that this is you and Sydney's first senior party. What do you say?" she asked pushing off of the locker.  
"Yeah! We'll be there!" Cassandra said excitedly and Elena handed her a piece of paper with her address written on it "Good see you tonight" Elena told her as she walked away.  
When Cassandra walked into the choir room the rest of the glee club was seated around the room talking with each other and telling jokes she spotted Sydney sitting near the front of the room next to Katniss and Marley. When Sydney spotted her she waved her over when Cassandra reached her she sat in the open seat next to them and whispered in Sydney's ear "change of plans Elena invited us over and she, Meredith, and Bonnie want to give us makeovers before the party." Sydney looked up "Really?" she said excitedly. "Yup we're supposed to be there right after we're done here". Cassandra told her with a smile.  
At that moment Mr. Schuester entered the room and glee club was under way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so I hit a ginormous wall with this story but this chapter is opening it up for me to knock that wall down!**

**so here it is chapter four of Cassandra's school for fictional characters!**

* * *

As soon as glee club was done Sydney pulled Cassandra from the school eager to get to Elena's house.  
Before they got to far there was a horn and Cassandra spotted her mothers car pulling up to the curb.  
Sydney saw this and changed directions, she was now pulling Cassandra towards her mothers car.  
"Hey Mrs. Martin!" she said politely into the window of the car, can Cassie come with me to a friends house today?"

Cassandra's mom shrugged, "Sure, but next time please let me know before hand okay?" she said.  
Cassandra nodded and decided that she should probably ask if they could go to the party that evening.  
But before she could get a word out Sydney pulled her away towards her own car a deep blue VW bug that was parked in the student lot. When they got in, Sydney turned on her, "You were about to tell your mother about the party." she said flatly. Cassandra shrugged not really seeing any problem with what she had done, "Yeah so what I don't like keeping things from my mom." She said brushing a clump of red curls behind her ear.

"if there is one thing you never ever do, it's telling a parent about a senior party!" Sydney said pulling the car slowly out of the lot in the direction of Elena's house.

Cassandra looked down, "Sorry…" she said quietly. Then Sydney grinned at her from the drivers seat, "So a senior party thrown by a shadow hunter" she said, "Remember not to eat or drink anything." the girls dissolved into laughter, Cassandra peeked at her from underneath her curls, "Yeah we don't want to turn into a rat or anything!" the laughter started anew.

They continued this way until Sydney pulled her bug to the curb outside of the Gilbert house.

"It's bigger than I thought it would be" Cassandra stated blatantly as she stared up at the huge Victorian house. It was much bigger than she pictured it being when she read the Vampire Diaries, she looked over at Sydney grinned grabbed her district twelve back pack and climbed out of the car.

Sydney got out of the drivers seat slowly pocketing her keys and grabbing her own bag out of the back seat.  
The girls stood at the end of the pathway and exchanged glances bracing themselves for what lay beyond the gate that connected to the fence which bordered the lawn beautifully.

The door opened and Elena waved at them from inside urging them to come inside. Taking a deep breath Cassandra reached out to open the gate, when a pale hand beat her to it and the gate slowly swung open.  
Shocked Cassandra looked up into black eyes that peered out from under a meticulously styled hairdo, with a devil may care expression on his face. Cassandra was looking at Damon Salvatore himself, she felt a little weak in the knee's as he stared at her intensely. Then Elena ruined the moment, "Damon." she said shortly, "What are you doing here?" she asked, Damon looked away from Cassandra and the spell was broken, she could suddenly breath and time began to progress normally again,

"I was just coming to see you princess." he said with a sly grin, "and I must say I was hoping for trumpets, fanfare, and a kiss from a fair maiden." he was leaning in close to Elena, "So the trumpets and fanfare fell through now how about that kiss?" he asked. Elena sighed and turned to Cassandra and Sydney.

Damon looked genuinely disappointed as Elena looked at the girls, "Well? What are we waiting for. Don't mind Damon he's always like that. It's usually best to just ignore him." she said with a kind smile. Cassandra nodded though she was still looking at Damon who was standing there all dark and dangerous.

"well I think I can tell when I'm not wanted." Damon said as he started to walk away.  
As he passed he leaned in close and whispered to Cassandra, "Catch you later red" then he left and the air seemed to get warmer and lighter in his absence.

Elena turned back to Cassandra, "Right then I do believe that I promised you girls some makeovers before the party." she said with a smile,

Cassandra shook off the encounter with Damon and followed Elena and Sydney into the house, where they encountered an enthusiastic Bonnie and indifferent Meredith waiting in Elena's room.  
Elena pulled them over to the closet and started to piece together Cassandra, and Sydney's new looks.

* * *

**How was it? please review it makes me smile and gives me incentive and desire to write more! **

**super duper Doctor hugs, shadow hunter awesomeness, Damon intensity, and Finnick Odair sugar cubes to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers! until next time alonsy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N hello! did you miss me? well I'm back and I feel better than ever about this story. I know it's been long since I posted the last chapter. but I'm confident that I have kicked writers block to the curb for the last time!**

**chapter songs: International love, by Pitbull. Titanium, by David Guetta, and Endless, by Inna**

* * *

Cassandra pulled on the hem of her dress self consciously, she could honestly say that she had never worn anything quite so revealing as the dress that Elena had dressed her in. it was a dark blue, sleeveless club dress, with a low back, and nothing to keep her from falling out of it was two thin spaghetti straps, that crisscrossed over her back, and she would probably be more comfortable, if the skirt reached past mid thigh, and she was also a little afraid to walk since, the girls had decided that she needed to have a 5 inch stiletto heel that was only held on by thin straps that stretched over her feet.

Next was the hair, Elena said that she would look better with her red curls pinned up just enough to make it fall in seductive curls around her face, and for make up she had handed Cassandra over to Bonnie, who had a similar complexion, so she had a light pink blush, with cherry red lips that Bonnie said were, `totally kissable` and light blue eye shadow, with a darker blue liner. Cassandra felt like she was a different person, she couldn't see how Sydney, who sat next to her in the drivers seat looked so comfortable, though looking at her she noticed that she wasn't dressed quite as provocatively as Cassandra.

She wore an off the shoulder purple dress, and slightly darker purple leggings, with her dark hair pulled up in a long French braid that hung down her back, intertwined with light purple flowers, to showcase her pixie like face, which was made up to make her look flawless like a porcelain doll, with light blush and dark eyes ringed with long lashes, that made her eyes which were lined with coal eye shadow, shine with a mysterious gleam.

Sydney caught her staring out of the corner of her eye, "Cassie? Why are you staring at me? Have I started to sprout embarrassing facial hair or something?" Cassandra laughed, "no I was just thinking about how in my old school I never knew anyone else that was like me, and now we're lying to our parents and sneaking out to a high school party thrown by a fictional character."

Sydney smiled at her, not taking her hands off the wheel, "I take it you've never done anything like this before?" she asked, Cassandra shook her head, "never!" then she looked at Sydney, "but wait. Have you?" Sydney didn't say anything, but she blushed lightly, "Syd! You haven't!" Sydney blushed, "no, but I have older sisters that told me about them." she said tapping the wheel with her expertly manicured nails, as she flicked the turn signal and turned onto a forest road that had a low glow at the end of it, that Cassandra assumed it was the probably was the party this was confirmed moments later when pounding bass came through the trees.

Cassandra wiped her palms on her dress, she swallowed and looked out the window as Sydney pulled into a large clearing with cars parked throughout, and she could see flickering shadows of people dancing being cast onto the ground outside the large picture windows that lined the first floor of a, well…the best way to put it was castle.

Cassandra looked over at Sydney nervously, "should we go inside?" she asked, her voice coming out in a nervous squeak. Sydney looked back at her, and Cassandra saw her own fears mirrored in her friends eyes. "yeah. Of course, inside, to our first…"she swallowed nervously, "high school house party." she smiled at Cassandra and pushed the door to the bug open and stepped out pulling the hem of her short dress down a little farther, so that it covered more of her. Cassandra slowly did the same, being careful not to pull hard enough to pull the entire dress down. Then she reached back into the car and pulled the bag, with city of Bones up onto the seat where it could be accessed when Clary inevitably confronted her later.

Standing up straight Cassandra's hand fluttered fretfully at her hair, to make sure that no knots had formed during the short, yet trying car ride. Satisfied she took a tentative step towards the hulking mass of a house that lay before them.

The door opened into a large room, and Pitbull's International love played loudly through the room, girls were dancing all throughout the room. In the middle of the room, a tall girl with long black hair danced in the middle of the room, with a slightly nerdy looking boy with dark brown hair. Cassandra nudges Sydney pointing over at the couple, and she looked back at her, with a grin, and nodded.

They stepped into the room, letting the door slide shut, just as the song ended and Titanium started up. Sydney grabbed hold of Cassandra's hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor. Cassandra laughed, and followed her, and started to dance, without moving her feet, though Sydney seemed sure footed. It was clear by looking around at the kids, that the party was in full swing, and the alcohol had already started flowing.

They were dancing and not paying much attention to the rest of the people, just getting lost in the music.  
Cassandra started to become more and more sure of herself and started to dance more freely, and soon completely lost herself in the music, barely noting when the music changed, and was only pulled out of the music induced trance, when a cool velvety voice spoke in her ear, causing her to jump, "may I have the next dance?" Damon said his hands brushing her shoulders.

Cassandra shivered under his touch and found herself nodding, despite her better judgment. Damon smiled smoothly, and his hands, rested on either side of her hips. Endless, by Inna, started to come out of the speakers, and Damon pulled her close, and they started to dance. Cassandra's hips, swaying side to side, and hands resting on Damon's broad shoulders.

Damon smiled at her and, spoke she heard his voice despite the loud music asking her to find somewhere a little quieter. She found herself nodding, without really thinking about it, she took his outstretched hand, and he led her away.

Cassandra looked around, at the other dancers, none of them noticed this dark gorgeous guy, pulling the nerdy redhead through the party, she thought there would have been at least a few girls shooting daggers at her, but nobody even noticed, shrugging Cassandra just followed Damon, as he led her out of the main room, and into a kitchen which seemed quieter. Cassandra expected Damon to stop, but he looked over at the couple making out in the corner, and continued to pull her forward.

Cassandra's brow furled, confused, but then he opened a door that led into an empty room. "that's better." Damon said closing the door, then he turned to Cassandra, and looked deep into her eyes. "you're not going to remember this." Cassandra nodded, though her mind was yelling at her to get out.

Damon smiled and leaned forward, but there was a knock on the door. The thrall was broken, and Cassandra realized what was going on. She pushed him away. The door, opened and Clary poked her head in, then she saw Damon, his fangs fully extended, and Cassandra trying to push him away.

Clary leapt forward, and threw Damon away from Cassandra. "not in my house bloodsucker." she growled. Damon eyed her warily, then his eyes landed on her hand, where her clairvoyant sight rune was, his eyes widened and he put his hands up, "sorry, I got carried away, won't happen again." he said smoothly, his black eyes flashing with anger, he brushed off his leather jacket and started towards the door.

Clary's hand shot out to stop him, "get out and don't even think of coming back, because I got a seraph with your name on it." she said her hand dropped and Damon pushed past her. He paused at the door and smiled at Cassandra, "catch you later red." he said with a wink. Then he was gone, Cassandra released a breath, and looked over at Clary with a grateful expression.

Clary nodded at her then said, "Well then Cassandra. I do believe you promised me a book." Cassandra nodded and told Clary to follow her then she led her to Sydneys car

* * *

**and there you have it, please review**

**Doctor hugs, and Shadow Hunter Sexiness to all of my brilliantly fantastic readers **


End file.
